otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
An Old Acquaintance
Known locally as the "Grand Exchange", Whitehaven is considered to be the central-most district of the city of Light's Reach, being little more of unique interest than a collision of overspill from the Noble District of Starmantle to the north, and the Freelander District of Redwater to the south. Thus it is not uncommon to see red-brick and flax-stone estates across from half-timber and white-stucco townhouses, with minor Nobles forced to endure living as neighbors to successful merchants. The social divide is still quite obvious, but suffering the injustice of having to live in a mansion across the road from a family of Freelanders is often considered worth it to by most just to say that they live in Light's Reach. It is the middle of the district from which the term "Grand Exchange" comes, however, for it is here that a large ring-road can be found surrounding the rebuilt Mikin Hall, connecting to the main through-fares that runs from the districts to the north, east, and south. It is around this ring-road that the Whitehaven Stables can be found, as well as the Interdistrict Carriage Hub and the headquarters for the Fastheld Courier Service's cavalry and distribution network. The road heads up a gentle slope as it heads west towards Dawnstar Keep, ascending to the elevated western rise upon which the Keep, the Temple of the White Dragon, and the Southern Aria reside. ---- It's a busy early afternoon in the city of Light, and several people are going about their business in the lovely weather. Many of these people are just getting their first impression of Brand Heartwood, a common enough one of him. This impression is... boots. Up in the air. Followed by the rest of the sixteen-year-old's body as he walks around near the stables on his hands. There doesn't seem to be any real reason for it, and he's grinning broadly as he does so. Ansel's journey finally brings him into sight of the young man, Brand Heartwood. A strong urge to shake his head and tsk nearly overcomes Ansel, but he manages to maintain his composure and step evenly forward towards his target. "Good afternoon, Master Heartwood." The boy blinks at the greeting, turning around a bit until he finds the one it came from. He screws up his eyes for a moment, before doing a flip up to his feet with the natural grace only a well-practiced acrobat would display. When he looks at Ansel next, he smiles broadly. "Why, good afternoon, Mama Whitesmith," he greets. "How are you? Your sisters?" Ansel smiles politely, the minor jab seemingly ignored. "Quite well, in fact. Mona was recently accepted as an apprentice weaver by Mistress Greenthatch. And yourself?" "Mm, I've been good," Brand says, grinning. "Been doing a little travelling on my own, but will need to head back to Eventide soon. To check up with Lord Esvan, see what needs doing." Ansel moves a strand of hair away from his face before continuing. "That's actually why I've come to speak with you, Brand. After inquiring around about service positions with the Nobility, I was pointed towards the Zahir family, and more specifically towards yourself. I was wondering if you could help me?" Brand blinks at Ansel a few times, before groaning. "Dad again?" he asks. "He... I don't know why he brags about it sometimes." He grins then, and steps over, gets on the tips of his toes, and reaches up to clap a hand on Ansel's shoulder. "But... I think I can help you out, maybe." Ansel eyes the hand warily and arches an eyebrow before replying, "Maybe? I suppose I'll be expected to pass some sort of exam?" The teenager grins broadly. "Well, if I wanted to be mean," he says, lowering his hand to his side, "I could make you pass a physical exam. Stand on one hand, rub your belly and pat your head at the same time." He considers that thoughtfully. "But nah, not really. No test." Ansel smirks at that. "I think I would only succeed in making a fool of myself if I even attempted that." He steps slowly to the side and away from Brand, tired of being leant on. "Indeed," Brand agrees with a nod. "Well... you took care of your family, so your bound to have useful skills and all. Like cooking. And if you could run messages." He shrugs. "You could go back to Eventide with me when I go, see if you can find work with my Lord." Ansel smiles and bows his head politely. "I would appreciate that. And perhaps you could introduce me to some of the other Zahir's if your Lord finds he has no use for me?" Brand wrinkles his nose a bit, but then consents, nodding. "Sure," he says. "Maybe Lady Nayla - she's a good one who could use help, I think." He smiles. "But, we'll find Lord Esvan first. I'm not heading out right now, but I'll be sure to get you before I do." He extends a hand to Ansel. "Good to see you again, Ansel." The two young men are near the stables, speaking with one another as the usual crowds travel through the Grand Exchange. Ansel takes the hand in a firm shake. "Good to see you too Brand. Glad to see you're still doing well." He releases the hand and straightens his tunic idly. "You can still find me at the house in Bramblestone when you're ready to leave. I appreciate your help." Brand blinks as he lowers his hand. "It's no problem," he says, "but why don't you just stick around here until I do? You could just get a room over in the Dragon's Hoard until then." From the direction of the carriage hub comes a noblewoman, heavily armed and wearing a set of full-plate armor. Lorana clanks with every step, leading her horse along by the reins as she looks around the town idly. She runs a gauntleted hand over her hair and makes towards the stables. Ansel ponders and nods after a moment. "I suppose you're right. It would be a lot more convenient for me to simply stay here." His attention turns almost immediately to the approaching warrior, and he bows politely as she moves closer to the pair. "That's about right," Brand says with a grin, before turning to look and see who's approaching, and giving her a cheerful wave. "Hello, my Lady!" Lorana grins and returns the boy's wave, "Afternoon, Master. I do believe I have run into you in every town I've visited since the hunt. Your Lord hasn't sent you following the strange Lomasa chewtoy, has he?" She chuckles, handing her horse off to a stablehand and paying him a handful of coins. She looks over to Ansel, then, and nods a greeting. Ansel maintains a neutral expression as he returns to his full height. "My Lady." He's not quite staring, but certainly inspecting the woman's ornate armor and weaponry. "Chew toy?" Brand asks, tilting his head to the side. "Huh, no, didn't know you were a chew toy. And he didn't send me out after you. It's just luck, I suppose." He grins at that, before looking to Ansel. "This is the Baroness Lorana Lomasa. A knighty person, I think. Baroness, this is Mama Ansel Whitesmith. We grew up in the same town." "Well, the bog ape certainly thought I was a chewtoy," Lorana remarks to Brand with a bright smile, before looking back to Ansel, "A pleasure, Master Whitesmith. And he's not quite right - I am not a 'knighty person', I am a House Knight." She looks at herself and adds, "You like? A magnificent smith in Nillu's Lode did the armor, and the weapons are from my father's armory. And this one -" she turns to show off the large unique battle axe on her back - "was passed down father to son for longer than the Aegis has been standing. My father had no sons, though, so I got to be the next generation to get it." "It is a pleasure to meet you, Baroness. The armor is quite exquisite. The smith that crafted it must certainly have been fairly talented." He continues to examine the armor, nodding approval at the heirloom weapon. Brand blinks. "Huh, think I know who that is," he says. "Someone from Nillu's Lode, quiet with a beard?" He grins a bit. "But, why going around in so much armor? Expecting to get attacked?” "Of course not," Lorana chuckles, "But I like to be prepared for when random people need help, especially in light of recent events. Besides, I like my armor better than my dress, and it provides extra exercise to be carrying around so much weight all of the time." She nods, then, "I believe that's the one, yes. Master Govannon Mossjay." Ansel remains silent, allowing the two to speak and trying to stay out of the way. He idly brushes a stray bit of hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. Brand, nods, worrying at his lower lip. "Makes sense, I suppose," he decides. The Lomasa lets out a sigh, "And suddenly you're both so quiet. That has been happening around me a lot." Lorana scratches her chin, "Did I say something or are there simply no more topics to be had? Really, it starts getting to one after a few times." Ansel seems suprised by Lorana's statement. "I am sorry if I insulted you, Baroness. I was trying to be polite so the two of you could finish your conversation." Lorana chuckles, "I'm not insulted, Master, just a bit self-conscious." She quirks a brow at Brand, then, "A quiet mood? It's the end of the world." A wry smirk follows that. Ansel seems relieved at that. He chuckles faintly at Brand and Lorana's comment. Brand rolls his eyes. "Ha!" he says, before smirking. "No, that comes when I'm /silent/." Cackling merrily, Lorana nods, "I see. I'll have to make a note of that - it might be a good warning when the day comes." She winks, before glancing at the sky, "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I'm in town for business reasons. Light keep the both of you, Masters." She waves lightly, before turning away to stride northward. Ansel bows as Lorana turns to leave. "Good day, my Lady." He then faces Brand before continuing, "It was good to see you Brand. I will be at the Inn you suggested earlier." He waits for Brand's reply before turning to leave. Brand nods once to Ansel. "You take care as well," he says with a smile. "I'll keep an eye out for you." Back to Season 7 (2008) Category:Logs